What If?
by Mynameisprettyy
Summary: Adam,Bree and Chase get hurt on a mission so they have to take a shot that makes them sleep for 7 days. Some how they all have the same dream. They wonder what it would be like if they weren't bionic. But will they come back to reality when they wake up?
1. The Mission

No one's P.O.V.

Bree was in the Lab talking with her brothers then all of sudden Davenport came rushing into the Lab.

"What's wrong?" Bree asked Davenport.

"You guys we have a mission come up." Davenport said to all three of his kids

"What is the mission?" Chase asked as he and his two siblings walked to their capsules.

"Burning building,Chemicals set the fire off"

Davenport replied to Chase's question.

Soon the three stepped out of their capsules in their mission suits. They headed to the burning building.

On the way Bree said "Guys...If we don't save everyone or don't make it out alive I want you to know that we are heros and I love you guys"

"Aww thanks Bree.I love you too!" Adam and Chase said in unison.

Then they were at the burning building.

They looked at each other and then went to work.

Bree- super-speeded around the building to put the fire out.

Adam-used his super-strength to lift up some of the rubble

Chase-fought off any bad guys that came their way

When they got back home (the Lab) Bree passed out she was covered in dust and dirt. Then Adam and Chase covered in blood passed out to.

Davenport's P.O.V.

When the kids got back from the mission they were all covered with dust,blood,and dirt.

Bree passed out first. Then Adam and Chase. I put them in their capsules and scaned them.

Rusults came back

Adam- Broken toe, Bleeding fingers and nose

Bree- Burnt foot, Bleeding nose , concussion

Chase- concussion

_Great! _I thought sarcastically

Then the kids started to become consous

Bree moaned "Daddy my foot hurts!"

Adam groaned "Mine does to!"

Chase moaned "My head hurts"

"Guys it's okay..." I said trying my best to make my kids feel okay. "I will make you feel better soon. Trust me. "


	2. Got it

-The next day-

No One's P.O.V.

Davenport woke the kids up "Hey guys wake up I know how to make you guys stop hurting..."

Bree's fluttered open "R-R-Really?"

"Ya" Davenport said.

Adam and Chase opened their eyes to.

"H-H-H-How?" Chase asked

"You guys have to get a shot that will affect you for 7 days..."

Bree's P.O.V.

Yes. I hurt so badly. Badly.

So I thought I had DIED when I heard Davenport say"You guys have to get a shot that will affect you for 7 days..."

I stepped out of my capsule Adam and Chase followed what I did.

"When can I get the shot?" I asked.

"Um, Now if you want to. But you won't wake up until next Saturday."Davenport said

"Okay." I said "Let's get this over with"

I looked at my brothers and made a heart with my hands. Davenport filled the needle and pushed it through my skin. It hurt! Then he pushed the medicen through the needle. With in seconds I fell to the ground.

Adam's P.O.V.

I freaked out when Bree hit the ground but Davenport said "It's okay. That's supposed to happen."

"Who's next?" Davenport asked before I could even move Chase was already there.

"Alrighty then" he said.

I looked at my brother and my sister. _It's okay _I thought _their not dead just sleeping. _

I was the last one. Man I fell to the ground hard to!

Davenport's P.O.V.

_What I did was for a good cause._ I thought.

I moved Adam Bree and Chase to their capsules.

"I love you guys!" I let a tear fall out. "I know you guys can't see me or probably hear me but I do love you"


	3. Dreams and Day 1

(Still Davenport's P.O.V.)

-Day 1-

I'm okay but the kids just stand there with their eyes closed. I wonder what they are dreaming about.

Bree's P.O.V.

_Bree_ **Chase** Adam

-_Dream_-

_What the heck?_

What's wrong Bree?

**I think that she means that! *Points to a robot***

Oh my God!

_We have bionics remember?_

Oh Yeah

**Oh right**

_-Dream over-_

Chase's P.O.V.

Chase **Bree **_Adam_

-_Dream-_

What? Where am I?

**Chase,We are in one of Davenport's outhouses**

_Bree who are you talking to?_

**Chase.**

_Oh okay_

What was that about?

**He still thinks it's your fault that we were kidnapped.**

Kidnapped?

**Oh the kidnapper trapped all three of us with a sleepy gas.**

Oh yeah I remember now.

_Do you remember how you got us kidnapped?_

**Adam!**

_Bree _

Stop it! Both of you!

_Look who decided to talk_

**Stop! *Starts crying* You know I can't take you two arguing!**

Sorry Bree

_It's okay_

**Say sorry to eachother *She said between sobs***

Sorry Adam

_Sorry Chase_

-_Dream over-_

Adam's P.O.V.

-_Dream_-

Bree **Chase **Adam

Hey Chase what cha doing?

**I don't know being bored**

Hey Chase um when were you able to fly?

**I have always been able to fly. Remember?**

Adam are you okay?

Yes. and Yes.

**Are you sure?**

Yes!

**Hey Bree wanna play?**

Sure

**Okay!**

*Goes up into the air and laughs* Fun!

Bree! Chase becareful!

**We always play this game! Adam calm down**

*Falls down* AAAAAH

**Bree!**

Bree!

Are you okay Bree?

uuuuh

I told you to becareful

-_Dream over_-


	4. Dreams and Day 2

***Hey guys! From Chapters 4-10 There will be a day. It's Davenport's "Diary" about the !***

-Day 2-

I hate going into the Lab. Why? You ask. Because Adam,Bree,and Chase aren't awake. That's why.

I'm probably going to die!

Adam,Bree,and Chase's P.O.V.

Adam:

"Hello?" I called out I was standing in a white room. Chase and Bree were with me but they didn't move.

Bree:

"Adam?" I said shakily. I tried to super-speed but it wouldn't work. Adam and Chase were just zoned of into space. I heard someone say Hello?

Chase:

"Adam? Bree?" I walked to Bree and then Adam.

Adam had a blank look on his face and Bree was smiling.

All three

Bree walks in Chase's room "Hey Chase!"

"Hey Bree!"

**(Bree bold **_Chase Italic)_

_Have you seen Adam?_

**Yes.**

_Marcus?_

**Yes.**

_Okay._

***Superspeeds into the wall leaving a hole* OOW!**

_What was that?_

**I have no idea!**

_Maybe we should tell Douglous._

**No! We need to keep this a secret! **

_Okay. But Bree_

**What Chase?**

_The hole in the wall._

**Adam did it.**

_Got it._

Bree walks out of Chase's Room

Chase knows that everyday at 3:00 Bree "vanishes" at doesn't come back until 4:50

3:00 came and this time Chase dared to follow Bree even though Douglous wouldn't approve of it. It's Adam, Bree Chase and Marcus.

Bree is the only girl. Me and My brothers are very protective over her. Always.

Chase's P.O.V.

I know that everyday at 3:00 Bree "vanishes" at doesn't come back until 4:50

3:00 came and this time I dared to follow Bree even though Douglous wouldn't approve of it. It's Adam, Bree Me and Marcus.

Bree is the only girl. Me and My brothers are very protective over her. Always.

She hates it. We follow her rules. She's the boss.


	5. Dreams and Day 3

-Day 3-

Okay now I really can't take it. I have convos with Bree.

Adam Bree Chase Marcus P.O.V.S

Marcus's P.O.V.

As I helped Bree up the steps from her Cheerleading accident she looked at me. "Mar-"

I looked at her I put my finger over mouth and said "Ah ah ah. Save it for the morning."

We were at her bedroom door. She tried again but this time she passed out on my shoulder while talking "Marcus...I..." I picked her up bridal style and then layed her on her bed. As I picked up the comforter Adam Chase and Dad were standing in the door way when I said "She fell asleep before I was able to get her up here"

"Okay" Adam said.

"Come on let her sleep." my dad said.

I took one last look at Bree before I walked out then she moaned "aaaaah my foot."

I walked out. Adam Chase and I walked to our rooms.

Then I heard someone screaming. "NOOO! Let me go! I would never do that! No go away! Get out! Help! Marcus Adam Chase! AHHHH" The voice sounded familliar. Bree. I walked to my bedroom door and opened it. I ran to Bree's room and opened the door Adam and Chase we already in there. "What's wrong?" I asked louder then the scream. "I don't know!" Chase answered back. I motioned my brothers to come out of the room and asked "Okay. So why is Bree screaming?" "I don't know. She started screaming earlier" Chase said.

Well then.

"Maybe we should just sleep in her room with her. Just In Case." Adam suggested

"Yea okay" I agreed.

Chase's P.O.V.

We were going to sleep in Bree's room tonight cause she was screaming like crazy earlier.

"Night Adam" I said

"Night" He said

"Night Marcus" I said

"Night" He said tiredly

The next morning I was the first one awake so I went downstairs.

"Morning" Dad said.

"Morning" I said back.

"There is eggs and pancakes in microwave if want some" He said.

"Okay." I said as I walked to the kitchen

I plopped down on the couch and ate my pancakes and eggs.

"Do you know what happended to Bree?" my dad asked me couriously.

"Actually,No." I said

"Does Adam or Marcus?" He asked standing up

"I don't know" I replied walking to the kitchen.

"Okay." He said "I've got to go to...work. So watch your brothers and sisters."

"Okay" I said.

Then Adam came down the stairs."Morning. Sleep good?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He said

"Marcus and Bree up yet?" I asked hoping to get a good answer.

"Yeah. He is helping Bree out of bed." He answered.

Marcus's P.O.V.

I got up around 4:30 this morning checked on Bree. She was sleeping like a bunny rabit.

When we were little she would suck her thumb.

It was so cute!

Bree woke up after I got out of the bed.

"aaaaaahh" she said quietly.

"Sorry" I said to Bree.

"Where are you going?" Bree said.

"I'm gonna go downstairs." I said

"Can you help me out of bed?" She said

Then Adam woke up and left.

Adam's P.O.V.

I walked down the stairs and saw Chase.

He asked me where Bree and Marcus were. I told him they were upstairs.

Bree's P.O.V.

I hurt my foot in cheerleading practice. Let's just say that apprently girls can't catch right.

When I get downstairs Chase says "Morning. There are pancakes and eggs in the microwave if you're hungry."

"Thanks" I said

"Your foot okay?" he asked.

"yeah but is still sore." I replied

No one's P.O.V.

Bree was careful not to reveal her superspeed to Adam,Marcus,and her dad.

Chase would "train" her to control it.

Within 5 weeks Bree knew how to control her superspeed.


	6. Dreams and Day 4

-Day 4-

Bree talks in her sleep. I've never noticed that.

Adam and Chase sleep like little babies.

Adam Marcus Chase Bree P.O.V.

Bree's P.O.V.

I'm the youngest.

I'm a girl.

That means I get whatever I want!

And the boys do what I say!

What I say goes!

Then there was the time I got kidnapped.

I looked at our footage of our security when I returned 3 days later.

Did I say 3 days? Oh I meant 2 weeks.

Okay it happend on the 12th of January.

Bree's P.O.V. (January 12,2011)

I was walking down the sidewalk and then some weird guy comes walking up and hits me in the head and I blacked out.

Marcus's P.O.V.

It was January 12 of 2011.

Bree was supposed to be home by 3:20.

It was 4:00.

I looked at my brother Chase and asked "Have you seen Bree?"

"No. What time is it?" He asked.

"4:01" I answered.

"She was supposed to be home a couple minuets ago. Where is she?" My dad said.

Adam's P.O.V.

I walked into the living room and saw My dad and my two brothers talking.

"She was supposed to be home a couple minuets ago. Where is she?" My dad said.

"I have no idea." I said.

"Call Katlin." Marcus said.

"K" Chase said.

Katlin is Bold and Chase is Itallic.

**Hello?**

_Hey this is Bree's older brother Chase._

**Hey Chase.**

_Have you seen Bree by any chance?_

**Actually. I have. I was walking behind her and some dude punched her and put her in the trunk of his car and drove off.**

_Okay. What did the car look like?_

**Red with black stripes.**

_Okay. Thanks by!_

**Bye.**

"What did she say?" I asked.

"Bree has been Kidnapped."

"What?!" Me my dad and my brother say in unison.

"I know where she might be." Chase says.

Bree's P.O.V.

I woke up. I was hancuffed to a pipe. _What? _ I thought

Then I heard foot steps. _Uh oh. Stay Cool. Don't fight,stay calm with no fright. _

"Aaaah Look who's awake." The man said.

"Who are you?" I said firmly

"Well I guess I could tell you that. You know since you'll never see your family again." The man said.

"Okay.." I said

"What do you wanna know?" The guy said pulling up a chair.

"Well I wanna know about you then why I'm here. So what's your story?" I asked

"Well, I don't have a mom and Dad they were shot. My 2 brothers and 3 sisters are in Las Vegas." The Man says while looking at me.

"Oh. So technecally your brothers and sisters left you alone?" I asked.

"Yea...Sort of" he said

"Now, If you don't mind me asking, Why am I here?" I asked

"Okay.I was kidding about the 'not seeing your family again' deal. I need a girl."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Well you see I get lonely around here in this house by myself. So..." I cut him off

"So you need a girl to take care of you." I said

"Yes." He said

"Um, I hate to jump in your river but I have to pee." I said

"Okay." He said unlocking the handcuffs

"right upstairs to your left." He said

"Thanks" I said

While I was using the bathroom I looked to see my ankle and it was still purple. I also still had my phone in my uniform pocket. I called Chase

**Bree **_Chase_

_Hello?_

**Hey Chase?**

_Bree? Oh my god!_

**Listen I can't talk long so when I hang up see if you can pinpoint where I'm at and come get me! This guy is crazy!**

_K. Bye!_

**Bye!**


	7. Dreams and Day 5

Day 5

They are always fidgting and getting tense. I noticed Bree had her hands behind her back. I opened Bree's capsule and kissed her cheek she smiled.

Bree Marcus Adam Chase's P.O.V.

Bree's P.O.V.

I was walking back to where the man had put me earlier and something hit my head and I fell to the ground.

I woke up duct taped to a chair. _Awesome! _I thought.

1 week later

I was thinking of my 3 brothers.

Man I missed them! I miss Chase Adam and Marcus.

Then one day the man opened the door and he told me to stay.

I can't go anywhere I'm tied to a chair!

Chase. I heard his voice.

Adam. I could hear his to.

Marcus. I'm saved!

They walked in after they beat the man up.

"Bree? Bree?" They yelled in unison

"Basement!" I yelled

Then Adam found me and untied me and Chase and Marcus hugged me. I hugged them back.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Marcus said.

"Yeah. Same here!" Chase said.

"It's good we found you." Adam said.

"Can we go now? This place gives me the creeps." I said.

"Yeah. Let's go." They said in unison

Chase's P.O.V.

I was glad when we had found Bree.

She was tied to a chair, Man this dude was weird. When we found her she was bruised on her foot cause she limped a little when she was walking between me and Marcus.

When we got home dad said "Bree you can do whatever you want. You can pick what we have for dinner. Anything you want."

Bree found this interesting she was a little tired the whole car ride home cause she leaned on my shoulder.

"Okay, Just give me a second." She said.

Adam's P.O.V.

I am so happy I could cry that we had found Bree.

She had been gone for 2 weeks and I almost died when she saw me.

Bree seemed tired but she manged to get up the stairs to take a shower and change.

When she got back down stairs me Chase and Marcus were sitting on the couch. She just walked over to the kitchen and started to open the fridge and stopped and looked at she turned around. I was wondering why she had done that. She turned on the coffe.

Chase's eyes got real big. Bree just looked at him.

Then she mouthed "Only one" to him

he mouthed back "okay." and had the number 1 on his hand.

Bree got a cup and poured her coffe and sat in between Chase and me.

She looked at Marcus and smiled.

_Was something wrong with Bree? Why did Chase's eyes get big? _I thought


	8. Dreams and Day 6

-Day 6-

Only one more day! Thank the gods! Bree and Chase both looked like they got shot and Adam had an angry look on his face. Whaaa?

Kids' P.O.V'S

Bree's P.O.V.

When we got home I was a little tired but it went away after my shower.

My dad had said that I could do whatever I wanted so instead of putting on jeans I put on shorts. My brothers looked at me weird.

My wrists and my feet hurt bad. I had rope burn.

Chase would always make me what I wanted.

Dad said I could pick out dinner so we went out to eat. Chase and Adam looked at me weird.

Usually I would eat a lot but I only ate 2 salads and 1 small pizza.

Marcus's P.O.V.

Bree was acting werid lately.

She only snacked on things and she drank 1 cup of coffe every other morning.

Chase and Bree would always leave and go upstairs for hours on end and someetimes maybe 2 or 3 hours but that was all.

Then we would hear some loud bangs coming from upstairs but we got used to it.

One day I took it upon my self to ask Bree one day why she and Chase always went upstairs like that everyday.

"Bree...Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked

"Yeah...Sure what's what's up buddy?" She said

"Uh why do you and Chase go upstairs everyday for hours on end?" I asked with hesatation.

"Um Chase has to...uh... Practice his uuh" Bree was saying. She started to walk away.

"Bree he has to do what?" I said.

"Uh I got to go..." She said getting a little shaky

"No Bree you're not going anywhere until I find out what you and Chase do upstairs!" I said raising my voice.

She looked at me with big eyes and whispered "Let go before I scream...And you don't want me to scream do you?"

"No. Scream. But I'm telling Dad that you and Chase disappear everyday." I said.

Then Adam walked in. "Why are you squeezing Bree's arm like that Marcus?" He asked

Before I could talk Bree said "He just...uh...caught me...cause I fell...right Marcus?"

"Oh Uh..." I said quickly letting go of Bree's arm "Right"

Bree's P.O.V.

I wanted to tell Marcus but Chase and I promised we wouldn't tell anyone about my super-speed and yesterday I uncovered a new abillilty voice manipulation.

It was so cool! I can sound like Marcus and Adam and Chase and Dad!

Chase told me not to use it. I agreed.

Dad asked me to do something for him while he and the boys ran to the store.

Cause apparently we were out of milk and bread your usual grocries.

They had left and so after I finished doing the thing (Getting all of our (Marcus,Adam,Chase and Me) rooms clean) I decided to snoop like I usually do and I found a hidden elevator.

I stepped in and it took me down really fast.

I walked in to this weird place and had 3 cirlces on the elevator door.

It looked familiar, A little to familiar

Chase's P.O.V.

We had tricked Bree into thinking we had left but went dad gave her a list of things to do and hugged her he planted a camera on her heel when he bent down to "tie" his shoe.

I saw her in the Lab. She looked confused.

Dad Marcus and Adam were all laughing and Adam said "Yes we finally got her!"

Marcus looked overjoyed with happiness and said "Hit the button dad shock her til' she can't stand up anymore!"

"Wait hold on...What are we going to do? We aren't going to hurt her bad are we?" I asked

"No. Don't worry this is just to get back at her for threating Marcus don't worry" Dad said.

"Okay..." I said

No One's P.O.V.

As Bree walked around the lab she had just found she heard something. Someone's voice.

But Who's? Familiar yes, Adam.

"Bree don't move you're surrounded!" Adam said.

Bree pretened like she didn't know who it was and said

"Okay. But why?"

"Uh...What do I say? Just give me it." Adam and Marcus said.

"Marcus,Adam,Dad and Chase." Bree whispers

"What?" Marcus said

"Nothing." Bree said

"Tell me." Marcus said

"No. Marcus" Bree said. She let it slip.

"Hit the button Dad!" Marcus said

"NOOOO!" Chase screams

Bree falls to the ground and doesn't move.


	9. Dreams and Day 7

-Day 7-

Today the kids should wake up! *Dancing* I can't help it.

Chase's P.O.V.

"What did you do?!" I screamed at my dad and Marcus.

I got up and walked to Bree in the Lab and she wasn't dead...Thank god. She's just unconsous.

I picked her up bridal style and felt someone breathing hard. Bree...

She started to wake up her eyes fluttered open

"Ch-Chase? Where am I?"

"In the Lab of our house"

"Where is Marcus and Adam?"

"Over there." I said

"I-I'm afraid of Marcus and Adam."

"Why?"

"They said that they w-would kill me."

Oh no!

Marcus's P.O.V.

I felt bad now Bree was afraid of me and Adam.

I myself didn't want that to happen.

So I'll have to extra nice to her

Adam's P.O.V.

I hate Marcus and My dad right now!

They made Bree, Sweet innocent Bree afraid of me.

I will crush him!


	10. Awake and Dreams

Chapter 10

Davenport's P.O.V.

I walked into the Lab happy and trying not to get my hopes up for Adam Bree and Chase.

What If? No I can't think like that!

Adam Bree and Chase all opened their eyes.

"Awake?" I asked and they all nodded

"Do you guys hurt anywhere?" I asked

"I don't" Bree said

"Me either" Chase said

"Same here!" Adam said

Man I was glad to hear their voices!

Adam stepped out and Bree and Chase followed.

"I feel a little dizzy." Adam said

"Oh That's part of the shot you all took. It will make you feel a little dizzy for about 3 days" I said and they all shook their heads.

I noticed that Bree had a scared look on her face. Why?

Chase had a worried face and Adam had an angry face.

Must be dreams.

Bree's P.O.V.

When we woke up I was scared I thought my dream would come true. All of it.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned around. Adam.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

I was wondering why he did that and asked me those questions.

I got up and walked over to the Lab computer and sat down in the chair.

"I had the weirdest dream..." I said aloud

"What did you dream about?" Adam asked

"You and Chase and Marcus were my brothers and Douglous was our dad." I said

"You know what's weird I think I had the same dream..." Chase said

"What happened in your dream?" I asked Chase

"Well you were a cheerleader and you were the youngest." Chase said

"That was what I was in my dream." I said

"Did you get shocked in a lab sort of like this one?" Adam asked me

"Yes! and I got really scared of You and Marcus." I said to Adam

"Guys...Is it bad if we all had the same dream?" Chase asked sort of lowering his voice

"I-I don't know Chase" Me and Adam said

"Maybe we should ask..." I stopped cause walked through the elevator doors.

"Ask what?" asked

"Uh..." I said

"We had one question to ask you." Adam said

"About?" asked

"We all had the same dream..." Chase said

"Uh Oh..."


	11. Chapter 11

***Hey prettyys! What's up? Review!***

Davenport P.O.V.

The kids just told me that they had the same dream...

"Um I guess that's cause you all are exspercing the same things all time..Krane,Marcus,Douglous and feelings..." I said

"So it's not bad?" Bree asked

"No." I said

"Not at all?" Chase asked

"Nope." I said

"Is it common?" Adam asked

"Actually yes it is. It's very common for most people" I said

"What does it mean?" Bree asked

"It just means that you all are very very close." I said

Bree's P.O.V.

So what will we do? Are we really that close?

Weird...Chase just shot me a look. A Spike look.

"He's backkk!" Adam said practially jummping into his capsule

"Hey...People! Me like people!" Spike says

"Shut up Spike" a muffled scream from Adam's capsule

"You can't hide in there forever.." Spike says walking toward Adam

"Spike! Over here!" I scream shooting him with a ray gun.

**Hey guys sorry it's so short...:/**

_Helloooo?_

**Who said that? *grabs a highheel***

_Relax. It's just me. Your favortie character Marcus_

**How did you get here?!**

_Um there's a door. Yeah I'm the dumb-evil one!_

**You come alone?**

_Nooo*Sarcasim*_

**Butthole**

_What?_

**Nothing on to chapter 12!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey preeps! It's Mynameisprettyy here**

_With Marcus_

**I thought I told you to leave!**

_No. You called me a butthole._

**Oh. Well then leave!**

_Not until you finish this story.._

**You're barley in the story!**

_I am to in the story more than you!_

**Do I look like I'm a Disney XD star? I wish**

_No._

**Okay then!**

_Bossy!_

**Just... ugh continue with the chapter..**

Bree's P.O.V.

I shot Spike with a ray gun and he fell to the floor with in seconds Chase popped up and said "What happened?" "I don't know" I said

Adam said "Well Spike was activated and then Bree shot you..." I cut him off "Adam!" I yelled

"You shot me?" Chase asked

"Uh...uh...Yes" I said freaking out a little

"Why?" Chased asked

"Uh..." I said

"Hello?" Chase asked

"I shot you...well actually I shot Spike" I said

"Why?" Chase asked (again)

"Can I finish?" I asked

Chase just nodded his head

"Thank you. I shot Spike with a ray gun to deactivate him." I said

"Oh. So you weren't trying to hurt me?" He asked

"No. I would never!" I said

"Oh yeah right" Adam mumbled getting out of his capsule

"Shut up Adam" I said walking out of the Lab

Chase's P.O.V.

I shot up from the ground and asked what happened and then Adam said that Bree shot me and then she freaked out and then explained everything.

"Have you noticed that Bree has been acting weird lately?" I asked Adam turning to him.

Then Bree super-speeded down to the Lab and said "I heard that!" Wait what?

"You heard what?" I asked

"That you said that I was acting weird lately." Bree said looking a little shocked at what she just said

"Weren't you upstairs?" I asked

"Yeah. Then I heard you." Bree said

"How?" I asked

"I don't know I just pushed my hair behind my ear and heard you. I was in my room." She said

"Bree...You have bionic hearing." Adam said

"No there's no way." She said

"There could be..." I said

Adam's P.O.V.

"There could be..." Chase said Bree

Aparently Bree has Chase's Bionic Hearing.

"Well what does that mean?" I asked

"I don't know." Chase said

"Me neither" Bree said "Davenports home"

"Yeah he's home alright he needs to stop singing that stupid Davenport Song." Chase said

"Should we ask him?" Bree asked

"No. Not yet." I said

"Okay" Bree and Chase agreed.

_Well. I guess it's the end...*eyebrown thing*_

**Marcus!**

_What?_

**Really?! ?**

_Yesss?_

**Doosh**

_Rude_

**You're being rude to me!**

_So?_

**On to Chapter 13!**


End file.
